INVALID ELECTROWEAK THEORY
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) July 21 , 2015 After my published paper "Nuclear structure ..electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that the so - called weak interaction of neutron decay is due to the electromagnetic quark -quark interaction, since the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the free neutron turns to the stable quark triad (dud) of proton. Note that the Up and Down quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Sweig led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Historically, the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of various wrong theories. So in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the Heisenberg in the same year (1932) tried to explain the nuclear binding by suggesting that the exchange of one electron is responsible for such a strong binding. Meanwhile Fermi in 1933 in order to explain the beta decay developed the theory of the weak interaction involving a contact force with no range, because he believed that such a reaction could not be related with the electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws. Then, Yukawa (1935) following Heisenberg's false idea introduced his meson theory and later under the abandonment of natural laws Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. For example in the “Electroweak interaction-WIKIPEDIA” one reads: “ In particle physics, the electroweak interaction is the unified description of two of the four known fundamental interactions of nature: electromagnetism and the weak interaction. Although these two forces appear very different at everyday low energies, the theory models them as two different aspects of the same force. Above the unification energy, on the order of 100 GeV, they would merge into a single electroweak force. Thus, if the universe is hot enough (approximately 1015 K, a temperature exceeded until shortly after the Big Bang), then the electromagnetic force and weak force merge into a combined electroweak force. During the electroweak epoch, the electroweak force separated from the strong force. During the quark epoch, the electroweak force split into the electromagnetic and weak force.” In fact, I showed that the third epoch (1/1036- 1/1012 sec) called Electroweak epoch '''was based on the wrong Electroweak theory developed by Glashow in the 1960s who tried to unify the false weak force with the real electromagnetic force of natural laws. This theory using the symmetry of mathematics of a gauge theory required the existence of fallacious massless particles but since the wrong weak interaction assumed massive force carriers of short range, Weinberg (1967) using the experiments of high energy accelerators described the predictions of massive particles under the hypothesis of a spontaneous symmetry braking of the fallacious Higgs field.(See my papers CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS and INVALIDITY OF HIGGS BOSON). In fact, under a critical temperature the non oriented spins which give Fm = 0 were changed into partially oriented spins which give Fm< Fe able for the formation of the quark soup. (See my OUR EARLY UNIVERSE). Finally Gell-mann (1973) influenced by Einstein’s invalid massless quanta of fields introduced the hypothesis of strange “color forces” between false massless gluons in his theory of quantum chromodynamics. Under this confusion in my paper of 2003 I discovered that the so-called strong interaction is a result of a strong electromagnetic interaction between charge distributions in nucleons due to the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and to the 12 extra charged quarks in neutrons which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons. The extra charged quarks among the 288 quarks exert strong electromagnetic forces of short range in a strong electromagnetic interaction of short range. (See my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE ). Also the binding energy of the neutral quark triads (dud) in the structure of protons and neutrons is due to another strong force of electromagnetism, because the charge +2e/3 of the up quark at a very short distances interacts with the charges -e/3 and -e/3 of the two down quarks . On the other hand in the antineutrino absorption the antineutrino (ν-) interacts with the charged up quark under a weak electromagnetic force like the photon which interacts with the electron in the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 It is well known that according to electromagnetic laws a dipole photon interacts with the electron charge( -e) under weak electromagnetic fields Ey and Bz as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Here Fm is the magnetic force which contributes not to the change of velocity but to the change of photon mass because the photon cannot move faster than the speed of light. Since Ey / Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 This result led to my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction, because the photon mass m turns into the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ. In the same way since the antineutrino of opposite charges behaves like a photon one concludes that it interacts with the charge of a quark under weak electromagnetic forces. In other words in both the photon and the antineutrino absorption one concludes that there exist weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. '''ANTINEUTRINO ABSORPTION UNDER A WEAK ELECTOMAGNETIC INTERACTION BETWEEN THE ANTINEUTRINO AND THE u QUARK According to the experiments of the β+ decay the absorption of the antineutrino (ν-) by a proton (p) gives a neutron (n) and a positron ( e+) as ν- + p = n + e+ or ν- + + 4u + 5d = [ (92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] + e+ or ν- + (dud) = 3d + e+ or ν- + u = d + e+ Here we observe the conservation law of energy given by 1.8 MeV + 2.4 MeV = 3.69 MeV + 0.51 MeV Since the antineutrino consists of opposite charges with zero net charge for the consrvation law of charge we write 0 +2e/3 = -e/3 + 3e/3 In this reaction a proton (p) changes into a neutron (n) and a positron (e+) is emitted as the up quark ( u) changes into the down quark (d) . That is, the antineutrino interaction with the up quark leads to the transformation of the stable proton (p) into the unstable neutron ( n) like the excitation of an atom under the absorption of photon interacting with the electron charge under a weak elactromagnetic interaction of natural laws. The same photon absorption we also observe when we separate the deuteron (D) into its component protons (p) and neutrons (n) according to the relation γ + D = p + n . As in the case of the photon-electron interaction with a weak electromagnetic force since the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative one along the periphery it behaves like a dipolic particle and interacts with the positive charge +2e/3 of the up quark with weak electromagnetic forces of short range. While the simple interaction of the n-p system is of strong electromagnetic interaction. In the case of antineutrino -up quark interaction both particles have spins of υ>>c. ANTINEUTRINO EMISSION UNDER WEAK ELECTROMAGNETIC INTERACTIONS The inverse reaction involving antineutrino emission is the β- decay of the neutron, whenever the conversion of neutron into a proton is energetically favorable. Here the β- decays are from free neutron and from neutron-rich nuclides when neutrons make weak single p-n bonds at the surface of nuclear structure . Such processes are similar to the photon emission in the deexcitation of an excited atomic (or nuclear) state as the atom drops into the lower stable state. In other words in the antineutrono emission we observe also weak electromagnetic forces of short range like the deexcitations of an atomic state. Under the conservation of the magnetic moment (+μ) or ( –μ) the process can be written Antineutrino emission due to β- decay n = p + e- + ν- or [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d] = [ 93(dud) +4u + 5d ] + e- + ν- or ddd = dud + e- + ν- or d = u + e- + ν- It is similar to the photon emission in atoms and nuclei. For example when proton (p) and neutron (n) join to form deuteron (D) we write the relation p + n = D + γ . In the antineutrino emission since an electron is also emitted the equation of conservations of charge and mass can be written as Conservation of charge: -e/3 = +2e/3 -3e/3 Conservation of mass : Md = Mu + Me + Mν or Mν = (Md - Mu) - Me. That is Mν = 1.29 - 0.51 = 0.78 MeV/c2. Or Me + Mν = Md - Mu = 1.29 MeV/c2. It means that both electrons and antineutrinos are emitted as energetic particles. COMPLICATIONS OF ELECTROWEAK THEORY IN BETA DECAY Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg (1968) influenced by the wrong meson theory suggested the unification of the wrong weak interaction with the correct electromagnetism into another hypothetical electroweak force which complicated more the problem. Since the unstable W and Z bosons are produced at high energy accelerators with significant masses they should interact with particles of high energy to justify the decay of unstable very massive quarks produced in the same high energies. For example the decay of top quark t can be written with the following reaction: t = W + b where b is the bottom quark. However at every day low energies as in the beta decay the use of such massive bosons leads to complications. According to the above description the transformation of d quark with a charge -e/3 into an up quark with a charge +2e/3 by emitting an electron with a charge -e and an untineutrino with two opposite charges justifies very well the conservation of charge. But the electroweak theory for interpreting β- decay with hypothetical force mediators introduces the additional W- boson for justifying again the conservation of charge because it was assumed that W- having the same charge of electron is emitted by d quark and during its absorption gives off its charge. Of course it seems to be strange. One can say how the mass Md = 3.69 MeV /c2 of d quark can emit the very huge boson W with a mass Mw = 80,398 GeV / c2 . Under these fallacious ideas the real reaction of β -decay which justifies the conservation laws of mass, energy, magnetic moment, and charge can be incorrectly visualized as a two-step process as follows: d = u + W- and W- = e- + ν . Here obviously the law of conservation of mass is violated because the W boson cannot be produced at every day low energies. Furthermore using it as a virtual particle we have a huge amount of energy like a bomb coming from nowhere and then disappearing into nothing. This inconsistency is due to the fact that the innovators of electroweak theory focused on using the previous fallacious theories with wrong force carriers formulated with excellent mathematics but not looking for physical consistency errors. In fact W and Z unstable bosons can interact with unstable quarks of high energy as mass carriers or energy carriers. To cocnclude we emphasize that the antineutrino absorbtion is similar to the photon absorption occuring under weak electromagnetic interactions of natural laws. Category:Fundamental physics concepts